Mindy Grayson
Mindy Elise Grayson is a character played by Kristen Wiig on Saturday Night Live and appears on the game show Secret Word. Appearance Mindy is a woman with long, curly red hair who always dresses in a cream-colored dress with a green top, a white or cream-colored sash around her arms and neck, and long white gloves. She is usually smiling. Personality She is an overly dramatic, washed-up, ditzy actress who is always cheerful. Sketch She always sits on the right side of the stage, and says some sort of vaguely egotistical comment when she comes on the stage. With one exception in her debut sketch, she always gives the clues for the Secret Word, and always says the word in question out loud, usually without giving any clues beforehand. In the first sketch that she debuted in, she received once, where despite the clues given, she continued to guess "theater." After failing a round, she will make a short speech about how she is an actress, often referencing one of her credits. Lyle often tells her not to say the Secret Word, which she usually affirms, but always says it anyway. When Lyle announces a commercial break, Mindy moves before the podium and dances as the logo comes up and the scene fades to black. Acting Credits (Theatre) All are mentioned in order: November 21, 2009 (Ricardo Cansadas) *''Juicy Boots of 1961: No details known, though she says it was a hit. *D Is for Dignity: The story of a deaf saloon girl who desperately wanted to sing jazz; Grayson played the starring role. She says the show was a hit. March 13, 2010 (Vladimir Kuchev) *Sassy Slacks of 1963: No details known, though she says it was a hit. *I Do Declare My Name is D. Claire: No details known beyond it being a Broadway show in which she played a southern belle, though Lyle Round says it was awful. *And Sarah Made a Sound: The story of a mute girl who desperately wanted to say the word "jazz." Grayson's stage debut. October 9, 2010 (Peggy Zellers) *TB-Jeebies: Grayson played a flabber named Ginger infected with tuberculosis, who coughed her way right out of the chorus and into her grave *Egg Drop Sue: A little musical that tells the story of a little girl from the Orient named Chop Susie; Grayson played a cook. "Chop Susie and the Egg Roll Gang, everywhere we go, it's a shanghai surprise!" January 15, 2011 (Titsy Bismark Dublinson) *Becky Became Trashy: A nightly play telling the story of a preacher's daughter who went from spreading the good word to spreading her bad knees. Rex Reed called it "WHAAAT?" *Bombay Pam and the Flatbread Gang: A musical that closed before the curtain got all the way up. "Bombay Pam and the Flatbread Gang, making lots of naan! (off-key ululating)" May 21, 2011 (The Mysterious Crandell) *Kentucky Dirty: The story of a female jockey who struggled with her weight; Grayson played the spoons. The New York Times said "Not right now." *Who Moved My John?: The story of a blind call girl who can't tell if she's being paid or not. "Is this $5? How much change did you give me? Do you need change?" *Kenya Karen and the Watubi Crew: Grayson describes it as a hit flop. "Kenya Karen and the Watubi crew, topless all the time!". November 12, 2011 (Charlene Stumphries) *Wood For Lilanei: The story of a Hawaiian mother with wooden arms who desperately wanted to dance the hula. She described it as 'not-so-well-received'; Show Biz Magazine said "How long is this?!" *Mandy Became a Man Suddenly: No details known; she only describes an incident with her understudy sabotaging her. *Scientist Kate and the Man-Monkey: A musical similar to Tarzan. "Hey Man-Monkey, show me your coconuts, (monkey sounds)" February 4, 2012 (Buster Allright) *The Incoherence of Miss Tiffany: Described as an unnecessary revival, Grayson came in at the wrong time and said the wrong thing to the wrong actor; she said "Miss Tiffany, your husband got shot in the face by a slave!" when she was just supposed to say "Good morning, y'all!" *Wigwam Susie and the Corn-Maize Crew: The story of a Native American girl who slept her way up to a two-room teepee. "Wigwam Susie and the Corn-Maize Crew, growing maize and squash, fearing the white man, (chanting)" May 19, 2012 (Chaz Bragman) *Why Can't I Beehive?: The story of a blind woman who desperately wanted to be a beekeeper. "Where are the bees? Am I near the bees yet? Ow, they're stinging my blind eyes! Wait, I can see again! Thanks, bees!" *Eskimo Susie and the Igloo Crew: The New York Post said "The only way it could be called a hit is if you put an S in front of the H!" "Eskimo Susie and the Igloo Crew, chewing on blubber, why do we live here?" November 19, 2016 (Isabella Lolacopolla) *She Stoops To Concord: The story of a legless grapepicker. "Momma, momma, I picked all the grapes. Can someone throw me on the truck? Why didn't you tell me I didn't have legs? Momma!" The New York Times said "Baaad!". *Siamese Sally and the Pad Tai Clan'': No details known; she sings a musical number. "Who's hungry for spring rolls? Siam, siam! What's bringing Tom Yum, she am, she am! Category:Characters